


The Princess

by AlisaMiz12



Series: 欧碧婉系列 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaMiz12/pseuds/AlisaMiz12
Summary: 某个假扮公主的任务结束后，奎刚与欧碧婉的休息室





	The Princess

**Author's Note:**

> 想吃肉，就写了。无情节，OOC都是我的错

皇家休息室的门被重重地关上，两位绝地武士纠缠着扑向柔软的沙发。公主大婚的备用婚纱狼狈地倒在地上，和另一位男性绝地的深棕色斗篷、米白色外袍一起。银白色的高跟鞋和绝地的黑色高筒靴一起滚在沙发边上。他们顺利完成了任务，欧碧婉假扮了外环星系某王室将要出嫁的公主，和她的老师傅奎刚一起抓住了暗杀者，连带着叛军的首领。回科洛桑的运输机明天才起飞，今晚他们有足够的时间休息，以及放松。

年长的男人原本打算慢慢地剥掉女子身上一层一层的婚服，然而他调皮的前徒弟破坏了他的计划：她娇小的手不老实地抚过他的脖子，高挺的胸脯隔着衣袍磨蹭他的胸口，柔软鲜红的嘴唇亲吻他柔软的耳垂，藏在层层裙摆下的大腿擦过他下腹某个敏感的区域，以及她亲口承认衬裙之下没有内衣。

此刻，奎刚半躺在沙发上，欧碧婉跨坐在他的大腿上。珍珠白的衬裙上半部分已经被拉到腰间，长发的男子正舔吻着一侧雪白浑圆的乳房，他张口将艳红色的乳头含入，舌头卷着挺立的乳珠，用力吮吸着，给予年轻女子销魂蚀骨的快感。一只手玩弄着她另一侧酥胸，年轻的女武士高抬着头颅，雪白的颈子和脸颊一样都染上了红色，白皙的手指拉扯着师傅夹杂着一些灰白的褐色长发。她金红色的头发却还像婚礼时那样整齐地盘在脑后，那双美丽的蓝灰色眼睛紧紧地闭着，鲜红的嘴唇大张，好像快要无法呼吸。

她年长的师傅当然没有那么容易放过她。他放过了她的胸部，一只大手摁着她的脑后，将年轻女子拉下来与他唇舌相接。他们用力亲吻着对方，他们的舌头在狭小炽热的空间里追逐着。年轻的武士一把拉开男子半挂在身上的衬衣，被蹂躏得发红的柔软胸部磨蹭着男子依旧健壮的胸口——生命原力大大减缓了奎刚的衰老速度，这大大取悦了这位女武士。

她脑后的大手灵巧地解开了她的发髻，金红色的卷发散开，落在了她光洁的背上。随后，那只作恶的手滑下她的后背，溜进了衬裙的下摆，抚过光滑翘挺的臀部，长长的手指蹭过她腿间的缝隙——那里已经被情动女子产生的爱液完全润湿，那个温暖的入口也已经在欢迎他的手指。他身上的女子不满师傅挑逗的手指，她调整着身躯，让那些手指摩擦到了入口前方的敏感，并且浅浅地戳刺进她的穴口。她纤细的手指也转移了阵地，拉开奎刚的裤带，解放了巨大的勃起。

那根坚硬的铁柱的顶端已经被前液湿润，但是还不够。年轻的女子用原力召唤了床头柜里的润滑剂，开始抚慰男人的渴望。身前传来的快感打乱了奎刚的节奏，他挺起身迎合起欧碧婉的手，而他在她身下的手也加快了速度。“进……进来……奎……”女武士调整了姿势，好让那根火热的东西对准她的入口，“你知道，我……在……安全期……”她喘息着对着爱人的耳朵发号施令。无需多言，经验丰富的男子也调整了自己的姿势，双手托着她的臀部，让身上的爱人小心地吞入自己。

他们还是太快了，狭小的甬道突然被巨物撑开，身下的疼痛让年轻女子停止了动作。而她的老师傅也控制住自己，不要在这甜蜜的地方横冲直撞，至少不是现在。他缓慢着挺动着腰，希望帮助爱人尽快适应。年轻的欧碧婉很快就感觉到疼痛消失了，麻酥酥的快感再次充盈着她的身体。这对爱情鸟终于开始动作，她上下摆动着身躯，吞吐着身下挺立的性器；他挺动着身体，擦过她身上的敏感点，并且一通到底。

很快，奎刚一个用力，让自己完全滑出前徒弟诱人的身体。这一动作找来了女武士的不满，她的手指报复性地抓了他的后背。“耐心，我的公主。”他让她平躺在沙发上，一把扯破了碍事的衬裙，让浑身都透着粉红的诱人身躯暴露在自己身前。

“……我说，到底是谁才需要耐心啊。”金红色头发的年轻武士笑了起来，她美丽的蓝灰色大眼睛扫视着自己年长的爱人，她能看见落进他整齐胡须里的汗水。“小混蛋。”奎刚轻轻哼了一声，抓起一只纤细的脚踝，拉开她的双腿，将刚才进入过的鲜艳的孔洞暴露出来，随后，他再次用自己的器物填满了那里。

这一次就急切地多，他们两个很快就要到了。奎刚俯下身，亲吻着女子诱人的脖子，锁骨以及前胸。女武士抬起自己的双腿，狠狠地夹住师傅的腰肢，配合着挺动自己。销魂的呻吟让他们更加用力，很快，女武士的喉咙里发出一声高亢，她的双腿突然用力，她的双手在爱人的背后留下几道血痕。他的爱人感觉到包裹自己的甬道剧烈收缩，他用力挺动了几下后，把自己灌注在爱人温暖的身躯里。

“我爱你。”“我也爱你。”他们一起躺了好一会儿，他年轻的爱人呼吸渐渐平稳，因为刚才的剧烈运动和白天的任务不省人事。奎刚也累了，但是沙发毕竟太窄，不适合两个成年人一起睡。他动用了最后一点原力，把他们两个搬到了双人床上，招来一条毯子，跟着她一起进入梦境。


End file.
